one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
White Rabbit
Kirishima Masuku, Otherwise Known as White Rabbit, is a Class A Rank 2 professional hero. Being Rank 2 (And Unable to move up because of Sweet Mask), White Rabbit is extremely powerful. Appearance Kirishima is a slender teenage girl noted for being very attractive. She has purple hair cut into a bob and long bangs that reach her chin, covering the right side of her face. She appears to be a cute, normal girl that one would not suspect to be a ghoul. Her casual clothes are tomboyish streetwear. Due to how pretty she is, Kirishima is often the target of boys, namely those that think they are cool. Often times, when she runs into a boy and they attempt to swoon her, She'll give them a card that tells them she's not interested. As "White Rabbit", she wears a long coat jacket, rabbit mask, and a hood to conceal her identity, also earning her the name Shinigami, due to how close the attire is to a Grim Reaper. Personality Kirishima is quite rash with a lot of things. As opposed to her cocky, level-headed, wiseass brother Kuroi Masuku, She tends to take the situation head on rather than stop and think about things. However, make her mad and you will regret every second of your life. When someone keeps bugging her about something she already is good at (Strength, Speed, Sense of Justice), She'll destroy you with much prejudice. Often times, Kirishima will toy with her opponents if she can take them seriously, like Kane, before actually fighting them. As a Ghoul, Kirishima's Scary Side shows up when hunting, often gaining the Red Eye when in one of her carnivorous moods. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities As a Ghoul, Kirishima is an extremely powerful hero, scoring 48 points on the Hero Association's Physical Exam. * Superhuman Agility: Being an Ukaku type, Kirishima is incredibly agile, often dodging attacks that normal people will be unable to dodge. * Superhuman Reflexes: Often Reacting before an attack happens, Kirishima can block a meteor flying straight into her before it even enters the atmosphere. * Enhanced Strength: Able to lift 5 tons, the ghoul is extremely powerful, able to break bones just by punching someone. This comes in handy (Pun not intended) when her weaponry is out of comission, especially considering the fact she can throw a grown man over her head. This also affects her throwing speed, capable of sending her knives near the speed of light. * Enhanced Durability: Big Swords don't always mean a guaranteed kill. She can take a lot of punishment, like being stabbed through the gut. However, she isn't invincible, as too many bullets will injure her heavily. * Regeneration: What would take a normal person weeks to heal a wound would only take a few seconds for Kirishima. Cuts, stabs and loss of limb function heal fast, while more serious wounds like amputation, a twisted foot, or internal bleeding would take a few weeks to regenerate. * Superhuman Accuracy: If all else fails, Kirishima battles using throwing knives until back-up arrives. The Need to do so is rare, but she spends her time honing her skills. You never know when. Esper Abilities Due to the fact that one of her parents was an Esper, Kirishima has access to powerful Psychic Abilities. While they aren't as powerful as Kuroi's, she has a wider range of attacks to choose from. When activating her abilities, she gains a dark red glow. * Psychokinesis: While not as powerful as Tatsumaki, Kirishima is able to use a large amount of psychic based abilities, being more versatile than powerful, in a sense. ** Psychic Binding: Like many Espers, Kirishima can supress the powers of another esper, but unlike Black Mask, her method of binding usually involves a way of drawing blood Battles Fought Instilled with Ghoul Energy, White Rabbit has fought numerous battles in nearly every city. The following is a list of battles that Kirishima has fought over the years. The key below will help clear confusions up. Key * Assault = Kirishima attacked first * Defense = Opponent attacked first * Battle = Random Encounter * Spar = Training Match Trivia * According to herself: ** What she likes are battles, being challenged by a strong opponent, and using her Ukaku. ** What she dislikes are men attempting to flirt with her, really bad puns, Sweet Mask safeguarding the road to S-Class, and people who continue to flirt with her after she tells them to stop ** Her hobbies include Cake, watching Death Note, and Cake. ** She's Indifferent to being partnered with various heroes, as long as they aren't Sweet Mask * Kirishima is one of the few people that know Saitama's extreme power. * Her middle name is Kai. * When she was younger, Kirishima tended to mimic a machine gun when using her Ukaku. * Kirishima is allergic to peanuts. * Kirishima's lucky number is 9 * She suffers from ADHD, which explains why she can't sit still. * Kirishima is an introvert. * Before using her Ukaku for the first time, Kirishima often battled with throwing knives. She still does so, but only if she's running low on fuel (Read: Meat). * Despite the fact that her kagune type tends to lose energy quickly due to their speed, Kirishima is capable of battling for about 3 hours before tiring. Quotes * "Alright, Let's get fighting." * "Funny how I am a threat to humans considering my eating habits, yet I'm allowed to stay in the Hero Association due to my class." * "Someone like you wouldn't have the balls to battle the strongest." * "Hi." * "It takes a lot more than a plan to get things done." * "No, I will not go on a date with you. You can save your pick-up lines for someone who is interested, I'm not one of them." * "Uhm... Ok? I don't really get- Oh Come on, Really?! 'Tear' able joke. I'm not sorry." * (To Black Mask) "Hey, Kuroi." * "Who's ready for some pain?" * (When rapid firing her Ukaku) "BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!!!!!!!!!!!!" * (To Any High Level Threat) "I may seem weak due to my rank, but if it weren't for Sweet Mask, I'd be right up there with Blast." * (To Sweet Mask) "I swear to god, if you keep bugging me about not being strong enough to move up, I will break every single bone in your body"